


[Podfic of] Past, yet present

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, The Jedi Code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: Five precepts to the Jedi Code. Five moments in Kanan's life after coming aboardGhost.





	[Podfic of] Past, yet present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Past, yet present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249699) by [Who Shot AR (akerwis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2zmTNss) [29 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2AYhwvu) [21 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 1:00:42

**Streaming:**  



End file.
